


Five times Leonard helps Seth set up a date, and the one time it was with him [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [40]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, Dating, Getting Together, M/M, Online Dating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: what it says on the tin -- the podfic





	Five times Leonard helps Seth set up a date, and the one time it was with him [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five times Leonard helps Seth set up a date, and the one time it was with him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416066) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



> recorded for the write and record your own story square on my podfic bingo card.

**Title:** Five times Leonard helps Seth set up a date, and the one time it was with him

**Fandom:** For The People

**Author:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Seth/Leonar

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 17:48

**Summary:**

5+1 possible dates

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416066)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/five%20times%20Leonard%20helps%20seth.mp3)


End file.
